<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lovin' - hatin' by EMBLEMYSTIX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004888">lovin' - hatin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMBLEMYSTIX/pseuds/EMBLEMYSTIX'>EMBLEMYSTIX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Shirabu needs a laxative to calm him down, Y/N honestly just loves to irritate the shit out of Shirabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMBLEMYSTIX/pseuds/EMBLEMYSTIX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God might have created a human being by the name of [L/N] [Y/N], a girl who's cursed by the inability to use her brain and those poor millions of neurons stuck in that shitty mush of an organ of hers for rationality. She is what she is — a narcissistic dumbass who never gets out of clown hours — and the very type of human that Shirabu Kenjirou, an advocate of anti-dumbass religion, absolutely detests. Oh, wait a minute. Did he just catch feelings? Oh no! What's he gonna do about it now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MACHINATIONS OF A DUMBASS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>LET'S EXAGGERATE THIS A LITTLE BIT: </b>Shirabu Kenjirou <em>absolutely detested</em> stupidity.</p>
<p>No, those words in italics are not merely for show — no one was kidding when they said that this sixteen-year-old copper-haired teen hated stupidity to its core. In fact, those very words were a pure understatement for the extent of his disdain. To him, it was the bane of humanity — it was the one question that he couldn't quite seem to figure out the answer to, no matter how much he pondered on it ( ah, the woes of being <em> way too smart </em> ).</p>
<p>He never quite understood the machinations of the dumbasses who inhabited the Earth — how the gears in their heads worked the way they did to make them behave like utter fools, morons whose existence seemed only to taint those around them with their idiocy. A lethal poison, where the recovery rate seemed abysmal at best and corrupted the minds of those weak enough to succumb to it. Yeah, he was one of the few people who was completely free from the disease of chronic stupidity.</p>
<p>On the other hand, there was [L/N] [Y/N], who was pretty much the living incarnation of everything he so intensely despised. If Shirabu Kenjirou was on the extreme low end of the “stupidity” spectrum, with him representing the “not stupid at ALL” end of the range, it was safe ( in fact, <em> completely valid </em> ) to say that the girl on the other hand stood at the opposite extreme end. </p>
<p>Unlike him, she never gave two flying shits about anything and everything. To her, everything was a joke — give her <em> any topic </em>and in some magical way, she would turn it into some kind of joke that she would laugh so hard at, she would be on the verge of death itself in no time. The [H/C] haired girl really took the cake when it came to being a clown, being an absolute erratic and spontaneous “crack addict”, or so she proclaimed herself to be, with all the nonsensical chaos she wrought everywhere she went with her unholy presence. Her mind was in a constant state of some kind of psychosis that made her delirious 24/7. She didn’t know why, it just happened to be that way ( not that she ever wanted or bothered to change that, however ).</p>
<p>How she got into Shiratorizawa, a prestigious school that hosted the raw “best of the best”, was a complete mystery to Shirabu himself.</p>
<p>And he did not approve of it.</p>
<p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p>
<p><b>HERE WAS A TYPICAL (EXAGGERATED) SUMMARY OF</b> Shiratorizawa’s Class 2-4: It’s all peace and quiet until <em> someone </em>sets foot in the classroom, where things then take a drastic turn and mayhem strikes.</p>
<p>Today was no exception either.</p>
<p>A visible scowl made its way up Shirabu’s face as he watched the [H/C] haired female waltz right into the room like some famous showbiz queen ( when in reality, she is nothing but a stupid bitch ). He let out a low groan of dissatisfaction at her entrance, clicking his tongue. It seemed that God had once again turned a deaf ear to his silent plea for [Y/N] to <em> be </em> absent and <em> stay </em> absent. <em> This is exactly why I don’t believe in the existence of benevolent higher beings. </em></p>
<p>The scene that unfolded right before him was an absolute bore. It was the same thing every single time, with the guys in his class falling all over themselves to get [Y/N]’s attention and the girls simply gawking at the sidelines, the envy dancing in their eyes. The [E/C]-eyed female seemed to be basking in the spotlight, behaving like an arrogant peacock showing off its feathers and enjoying all the attention given to her. By now, you’d think that he was used to such an incredulous sight, but no, he wasn’t — it was predictable, but it always got on his nerves.</p>
<p>Dislike number one — he hates people who covet for unnecessary attention. What for, he questions? What’s so fun and enticing about being right under the spotlight? What’s so nice about having everyone’s eyes on her? What’s so nice about being paid attention to everywhere she went? He didn’t understand. He <em> couldn’t </em> understand. If [Y/N] was an actual peacock bird, Shirabu swore that he’d pluck out every last one of those <em> ugly </em> feathers with his bare hands ( in this case, those feathers referred to her hair. He reasoned that if her “beautiful, goddess-like” [H/C] hair was removed from the scalp, she’d lose her attention-magnet aura. )</p>
<p>Because of how popular and “charming” [Y/N] was in Shiratorizawa, many thought of the opportunity to sit next to [Y/N] as a blessing, but Shirabu considered it a total misfortune. Sitting next to an obnoxious tablemate like her only served to make his blood boil, because of how the girl would <em> not stop </em>trying to annoy him with her antics. Making up names to insult him, making fun of his asymmetrical haircut, making fun of his shorter-than-average height, you name it — he had probably experienced it at least once by her hand. The only thing keeping him from going apeshit on her was the fact that this sitting arrangement would change in a week or two’s time. </p>
<p>When [Y/N] was finally done entertaining his classmates with her oh-so-funny buffoonery, she sauntered over to her favourite seatmate, settling onto the chair rather unceremoniously. She crossed her legs, and leaned dangerously close toward Shirabu, putting her elbow on his table and resting her chin on her hand.  </p>
<p>“Hey, <em> Shirabu-kun </em>! Aren’t you delighted to see me on this fine day?” </p>
<p>Dislike number two — he hates people who think that everyone loves them and makes it painfully obvious that they believe so. Narcissism, in his eyes, was a flaw. How delusional could one be to <em> think </em> that they were a perfect being that blessed all with their presence, to <em> flaunt </em>their stupidity like it was something to be proud of? All it did was make them look like a pathetic excuse of a human being. It was pitiful, shameless of them indeed.</p>
<p>Shirabu sent her a sideward glare, slapping away her elbow with a swift motion of his hand. “Shut up, <em> bitch </em>.”</p>
<p>“Ouch, it’s only a question, no need to greet me like that. ” [Y/N] pouted. “I mean, it’s okay though. I know you’re delighted. You just don’t wanna admit it. I get it, I get it. I’ll let you keep your pride, love.” The [H/C]-haired female proceeded to give the boy a pat on the back, sending him an overly sweet smile that was sure to give him diabetes and make him barf in disgust.</p>
<p>He had this compulsive urge to give her the middle finger. </p>
<p>Dislike number three — he hates people who try to distort the truth by twisting it into a form that pleases only their ears and their ears alone. The lengths that people would take to deceive themselves just to comfort themselves was so horribly asinine. Truly preposterous. He was honestly astounded by how he was able to put up with [Y/N]’s bullshit for a whopping two months.  </p>
<p>The only time he really got a breather was when Biology classes rolled around — lucky for him, the first class on schedule today was exactly that class. Given how strict Sakamoto-sensei was, even [Y/N] didn’t dare to fool around as much as she usually did, which gave him the peace and quiet he deserved, albeit only for a temporary amount of time. Nevertheless, he decided it was better to believe he was fortunate enough, since it allowed him to concentrate on taking down the necessary notes for the class and absorbing the material taught. </p>
<p>Before he knew it, forty minutes of lesson time had already passed in the blink of an eye. </p>
<p>“Alright, last thing to settle before this lesson ends. <em> Your Weighted Assessments partner pairings. </em> Take a look at the arrangements on the screen before you.” With that, Sakamoto-sensei raised her hand to the screen, pressing a button on the controller.</p>
<p>Kanji characters surfaced on the screen, revealing the list of pairings for the term’s assessment. Shirabu’s eyes traced the list until his line of sight fell on his name. </p>
<p>Despair hit him hard like a truck as his gaze trailed to the kanji characters right beside his name.</p>
<p>“This list of partners was decided purely by RNG. If you like your assigned partner, good for you, but if you don’t like them...sorry, fate just wanted to pair you up that way. Riot all you want about your partners, but these are the final pairings, and I won’t be entertaining any demands to change them. So learn to make the best out of it. This report makes up 25% of your final grade, so if you don’t want to fail and get left behind, I’d suggest you get your shit together and work hard for this alongside your assigned partner. That is all.”</p>
<p>Shirabu was close to detonating in his seat. He turned to look at the girl beside him, the tick marks on his forehead a stark contrast to the wry smile on her lips. No words could express how mad he was with this abominable turn of events. </p>
<p>“Oh, so it looks like you’ve gained the privilege to work with one as perfect as I—”</p>
<p>“Just shut up and eat shit!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when i publish this book on shirabu's birthday because i love him 😳 this chappie's unedited so i might come back and edit it if laziness doesn't latch onto my ass.</p><p>anywayz. how we feelin about this so far? i know the plot looks too damn cliche but i hope my writing and my (non-existent) humour makes up 4 it cuz wale. yea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. GET OFF ME, I'M [Y/N]PHOBIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SHIRABU WAS SULKING.</b>
</p><p>It was completely obvious that he was <em>not </em>happy with the predicament that he had been forced into. The boy was pretty salty about it, mumbling to himself about how stupid this whole arrangement was. The probability of him getting paired up with her was <em>less than</em> five percent, which meant that he had a very good chance of avoiding her. </p><p>Well,<em> had. </em></p><p>“Probability and predictions can go eat shit,” Shirabu muttered angrily to himself, shoving ramen noodles into his mouth with his chopsticks. He did not choose to deal with this. He did not want to deal with this. He did <em> not </em> want to work with [Y/N]. The thought itself repulsed him and made his blood boil. The copper-haired setter’s eyebrows were creased downwards, the vexation evident in his eyes. <em> Piece of shit, I hate this </em>—</p><p>“Yoo-hoo, <em> Kenjirou-kun! </em>What’s with the long face?” </p><p>Shirabu turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of his senior, Tendou Satori, who had been waving his hands right in front of his face. Tendou had his arms akimbo, leaning a little too close for comfort as he tried to scrutinise his junior’s tense facial features with his red irises.</p><p>“Nothing,” Shirabu replied, a little too flatly than he would’ve liked to come off with his response as he scooted away a little from his overbearing senior with his ramen bowl.</p><p>If he were to be completely honest about his thoughts on Tendou, he’d classify him under the “Annoying Eccentrics” category, just below [Y/N]. But he kept that to himself, because despite Tendou’s tendency to be a quirky, sardonic oddball, he was, overall, a decently nice person and a valuable teammate on the court, which redeemed him in his judgemental eyes. Well, at least he didn’t go out of his way to annoy him, unlike <em> her. </em>He had to respect him for that.</p><p>Tendou raised an eyebrow, facial muscles creased to form an exaggerated expression of deep thought as he raised his hand to his chin, tapping on it with his index finger.</p><p>“Hmm...hmmm...hmmmm…” </p><p>“In other words, Tendou’s wondering out loud about the cause of that miserable look on your face, and he wants to know about it,” Semi Eita explained from beside Tendou, translating his friend’s quirky antics to words for Shirabu as if he was too intellectually stupid to infer that on his own. The other boys in the court had long stopped eating their food, redirecting their attention towards them instead. </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi looked unbothered and unamused at the situation. The olive-haired male was known to be a massive killjoy — he was utterly incapable in the language of humour, often taking every joke and figurative expressions at face value. He watched Tendou stare at Shirabu expressionlessly. If Semi’s explanation had aided anyone in actuality, it would be him.</p><p>“Tendou. I believe you have better things to do than concern yourself with Shirabu’s affairs,” he said matter-of-factly, to which Tendou reacted with a dramatic pout and a visible slouch of his shoulders.</p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, I’m just trying to be a caring senior! Aren’t you curious about why our dear junior looks like he got his head stuck in a <em> serious blender accident? </em>” The redhead questioned as he slung his hands over his junior’s shoulders. Shirabu flinched at the sudden contact, freezing momentarily as Tendou patted his back hard a few times. </p><p>“He looks fine to me, though,” Ushijima deadpanned, “His head doesn’t look like it got stuck in a blender.”</p><p>“BAHAHA! It was a mere figurative expression to describe Kenjirou-kun’s sour face, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou replied, shaking his head at the latter’s inability to read emotions before returning his attention to Shirabu. “So, what’s bothering you, Kenjirou-kun?”</p><p>If it was Goshiki Tsutomu asking him a question like that, he’d rudely dismiss him and tell him to mind his own business, but Tendou wasn’t Goshiki and it would be disrespectful for him to do the same to his senior ( yes, it would be disrespectful for him to do that to Goshiki as well, but Shirabu couldn’t care less about that since he was older than him ). He supposed that he’d just get it over and done with by summarising the cause of his woe. Japanese courtesy things.</p><p>“...I’ve been paired up with that b—<em> your cousin </em> for the Biology weighted assessment,” Shirabu choked out, quick to catch and correct himself before addressing the girl in question. </p><p>“Wait. <em> [N/N]-chan? </em>”</p><p>“<em> Yes. </em>”</p><p>The redhead’s eyes went wide for a second, processing the one-word reply to his question. And when that information had fully registered itself in his brain, he found himself nearly choking at the reply in a futile attempt to stifle his laughter. </p><p>Never in his life had he thought of his cousin working together with his copper-haired junior. With the grumbles Shirabu made during volleyball practice about being the victim of [ y/n ]’s shenanigans, and the glee his younger cousin had expressed on several occasions about teasing the hell out of the former, he knew that pairing the two together was probably going to spell out disaster. Yet, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t amused by this chaotic alignment of the duo. In fact, if he were to be honest, he was actually curious to know how this whole arrangement would play out for them.</p><p>Shirabu immediately regretted his previous action.</p><p>“BWAHAHAHA...Please, I can’t, I’m gonna burst into tears. HELP,” Tendou choked out before exploding into a series of incoherent pig-sounding laughter, face turning red as he tried to regain his composure, pounding his hand on the restaurant table. “The two of you? <em> Working together? </em> Damn! Drama galore, I say!!!”</p><p>“...It’s not funny,” Shirabu said, not appreciating the amusement Tendou derived from his miserable plight. From the corner of his eye, he could see the others either trying to keep a straight face or facing their backs towards them to conceal their laughter. How was<em> this </em> funny to them? They didn’t understand the agony of dealing with the countless hours of <em> shit </em> that he had to go through in her presence. So much for lessons on empathy. Now he truly knew how useless they were ( he already thought those lessons in class were a waste of time, but this merely strengthened that conclusion by a notch. )</p><p>“Why do you hate [L/N]-san though? She’s so pretty, and she’s really funny too! How can you be this blessed to be working with her and yet be so angry over it?” Goshiki asked, bewildered by the copper-haired setter’s hostile sentiments towards the girl in question. If it were him in Shirabu’s stead, he was sure that he’d be enjoying every second of her company. He couldn’t imagine being mad over spending time with a<em> school diva </em>. </p><p>“Me?<em> Blessed? </em> Go on. Say that again. Say it to my <em> face </em>, Bowl Cut Brat,” Shirabu hissed.</p><p>“B-but I’m serious! I don’t get it!”</p><p>Shirabu opened his mouth, ready to let loose a barrage of insults to attack the raven-haired boy for his stupidity, but he stopped himself when he felt a buzz coming from his pocket. He opted to throw a glare laced with all his spite in Goshiki’s direction instead, before looking at the message that surfaced on his screen. His eyebrow twitched at the sender’s default username as he opened the messaging application. </p><p>This was obviously coming from <em> that stupid bitch </em>.</p><p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p><p>
  <b>— 6.50pm —</b>
</p><p><b> <em>[ 1 ] </em> </b> <em> message from </em> <b> <em>spell Кыргызстан</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.50pm</b>
</p><p>*does James Charles<br/>hand wave* HEYYY sister &lt;3 </p><p>
  <b>shirabu || 6.50pm</b>
</p><p>shut up</p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.50pm</b>
</p><p>now that was not the<br/>answer i was expecting ://</p><p>oh Hold the f Up.</p><p>Ermaigawd. your default<br/>is so borrring lemme help <br/>you w that</p><p><b> <em>spell Кыргызстан </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>shirabu</em> </b> <em> ’s name to </em> <b> <em> master virgin boy (!)</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>master virgin boy || 6.50pm</b>
</p><p>tf</p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.51pm</b>
</p><p>wale. i was merely doing<br/>god’s duty &lt;3 it does not <br/>help 2 be boring you see.</p><p><b> <em>master virgin boy</em> </b> <em> changed their name to </em> <b> <em> shirabu (!)</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.51pm</b>
</p><p>NOOOOO don’t<br/>change it…</p><p><b> <em>spell Кыргызстан </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>shirabu</em> </b> <em> ’s name to </em> <b> <em> master virgin boy (!)</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>master virgin boy || 6.51pm</b>
</p><p>wtf quit screwing around<br/>with my username</p><p><b> <em>master virgin boy</em> </b> <em> changed their name to </em> <b> <em> shirabu (!)</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>spell Кыргызстан </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>shirabu</em> </b> <em> ’s name to </em> <b> <em> master virgin boy (!)</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>master virgin boy</em> </b> <em> changed their name to </em> <b> <em> shirabu (!)</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>spell Кыргызстан </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b> <em>shirabu</em> </b> <em> ’s name to </em> <b> <em> master virgin boy (!)</em> </b></p><p><em> The username change function has been </em> <b> <em>disabled</em> </b> <em> for </em> <b> <em>30 minutes</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.53pm</b>
</p><p>YAAASSSS IM VICTORIOUS</p><p>this is a win 4 y/n nation!!!!</p><p>
  <b>master virgin boy || 6.53pm</b>
</p><p>i hope your “y/n nation”<br/>burns in hell for doing <br/>what you did</p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.53pm</b>
</p><p>ouch ur bein unnecessarily rude…&lt;/3</p><p>neways. 7.15 at the school gates right</p><p>
  <b>master virgin boy || 6.53pm</b>
</p><p>yeah</p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.54pm</b>
</p><p>i’ll see you there master virgin boy 😼<br/>i'm almost done with dinner anyways</p><p>
  <b>master virgin boy || 6.54pm</b>
</p><p>yeah whatever i don't care</p><p>
  <b>spell Кыргызстан || 6.54pm</b>
</p><p>LMAOOO ur so funney<br/>when ur bein so rude &lt;3</p><p>
  <em> seen 6.54pm </em>
</p><p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p><p>“Who’s the person who messaged you, Shirabu-san?”</p><p>“...[L/N],” Shirabu replied, finishing up the last of the ramen in his bowl. As much as he wanted to avoid doing the project with [Y/N], he knew he had no choice. It was better to wrap it up as soon as possible. The copper-haired setter thanked the chef in the ramen shop, before sliding his phone into his pocket and standing up from his seat.</p><p>“I’ll be making a move first. The team dinner was nice, thanks for today,” Shirabu said, preparing to leave as he grabbed the laptop bag holding his Macbook Air and his other belongings on the table. The team bid him their farewells, some of the nicer ones among the bunch encouraging the boy, and the others giving him a goodbye wave. </p><p>Tendou called out to Shirabu as he was about to step out of the shop, causing him to turn his head behind to look at the redhead.</p><p>“Hey, Kenjirou-kun! I know [N/N]’s demented in the head like I am, but I swear on my life, my cousin’s pretty okay when she’s not trying to be some kind of attention whore.”</p><p>Shirabu internally disagreed with that, but he decided to keep his disagreements to himself out of courtesy. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Exiting the ramen shop, the copper-haired setter began his walk back to the school. He had about twenty minutes left to mentally prepare himself for the migraines he’d probably suffer later in the night — there was no escaping this and he had to accept this as the reality of events, whether he liked it or not. </p><p>“Goddamn this.”</p><p>▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃</p><p><b>TIMESTAMP 7.15PM: [Y/N] WAS CURRENTLY </b>waiting at the all-too-familiar school gates of the Shiratorizawa Academy, Airpods plugged into her ears as she leaned on the walls, whistling to the tunes of the song playing from the earpods. On the surface, it might’ve looked like [Y/N] was simply enjoying the music playing in her ears like a normal, sane girl, but if you looked into her mind a little closer, you would notice two deranged mental tangents going off in her galaxy brain. </p><p>Mental Tangent One: She had oh-so-magnanimously offered up her own house as the location to do their project, since Shirabu was dorming with a roommate and there was potentially insufficient space for them to carry out their tasks. Mental Tangent Two: She had also offered to personally show Shirabu the way to her house, even though there was the alternative of simply giving him her address and leaving him to find her house himself. With these two inner tangents going off in her head, she was convinced that she was quite the benevolent being. <em> Where else would you find someone as gracious as I, </em> thought [Y/N] to herself as she snickered at her conclusion, visibly proud of herself. <em> Shirabu just can’t appreciate me. Stupid boy doesn’t know that I’m a blessing! </em></p><p>Ah, speaking of Shirabu.</p><p>From her peripherals, the [H/C]-haired female could see the boy walking briskly towards her location, the sour expression evident on his face. As Shirabu looked up, his sharp brown eyes met her [E/C] orbs. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, surprise flickering for an instant before they narrowed to something like a death stare.</p><p>“Well well well, if it isn’t my favourite boy walking towards me! Come to mami, shawty,” [Y/N] greeted obnoxiously, enunciating the words with a horrible imitation of a Jamaican accent. Shirabu’s eyes only narrowed further at the (un)pleasant acknowledgement, eyebrow twitching. </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, you’re a shawty, that’s why I’m calling you a shawty.”</p><p>Shirabu scrunched his nose at the girl. “Cut the bullshit and lead the damn way.”</p><p>“Wow, cutting to the chase huh! Okay. Alright.”</p><p>The two began their walk towards their destination, with [Y/N] sauntering down the sidewalk and Shirabu following from a metre away. The distance between the two made it look like some yandere stalker activity coming from Shirabu — if he was dressed in an all-black outfit, he’d probably be mistaken for one with the way he was actively trying to maintain the distance between himself and her.   </p><p>[Y/N] turned her head around, noting the awkward distance between herself and her projectmate and shooting him a quizzical, yet amused look. “Dude, are you tryna make yourself look like some yandere creep stalker? Because I swear if you are, you are <em> not </em>winging it.”</p><p>“Shut up. Nobody wants to stalk your ugly ass.”</p><p>“I was just saying. If you wanna look like a stalker, at least make yourself look like a cool handsome one. At least make it look like I’m being stalked by a mysterious boy—”</p><p>“Do you not understand the words ‘shut up’?”</p><p>“I hear what I wanna hear, so no.”</p><p>“Would love to staple your mouth shut now,” Shirabu muttered under his breath.</p><p>That remark was not meant to be heard by the girl in front of him, but [Y/N]’s ears picked up on his murmurs nonetheless ( has she ever mentioned just how good her sense of hearing is? ). The [H/C]-haired female snorted at his reaction — getting under the boy’s skin was kinda her hobby and she was obviously succeeding. [Y/N]: 1, Shirabu: 0.</p><p>Emboldened by his response, she walked towards the boy, clapping his back hard while giving him a grin. “What’s that you said earlier, shawty?”</p><p>Shirabu slapped her hand away, sending his most vicious glare in her direction. “You heard what I said. Get off me, I’m [Y/N]phobic!”</p><p>Ouch. That hurt a little. [Y/N]: 1, Shirabu: 1.</p><p>The [H/C]-haired female pulled a dramatic pensive face at the boy. “Geez, why can’t you just roleplay a little with my antics? You’re no fun, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah. Guess what? I don’t care. Leave me alone, and <em> lead the damn way! </em>” </p><p> “Aight. Alright. Fine, old boomer boy! <em> Fine. </em>”</p><p>The remainder of their walk was spent in silence. </p><p>Awkward for [Y/N], and peaceful for Shirabu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!! BLACK LIVES MATTER !!</p><p>yes. if you haven't already, PLEASE DO YOUR PART, SIGN PETITIONS, DONATE IF YOU CAN!! it only takes you a few seconds to sign them, and it doesn't matter if you're not american. racism is a worldwide issue and it can only be confronted IF everyone does their part. link's right below. ( NOTE THAT THIS IS ONLY ONE OF MANY LINKS ON THE INTERNET. )</p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p><p>DON'T LET THE BLM MOVEMENT DIE DOWN LIKE A NORMAL INTERNET TREND.</p><p>ANYWAYS ON A LIGHTER NOTE:</p><p>PEEP THIS TRAILER for lovin'-hatin' made by my TALENTED homie jake [ @death13 ]. y'all are obliged to watch it or you WILL be cancelled by my decree. like it and sub 2 the watson387 universe 😼 link's right below<br/>[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hbr4LhiyzoU&amp;feature=youtu.be ]</p><p>yah anyways i hope you enjoyed this 2.5K word long chapter i had to change the location settings 234793274923434324 times and it was pure agony ( i.e it got my brain caught in a blender accident ). i haven't edited this either,, might do it later. also thank you 4 the overwhelming support ive been getting for this fic?!?!? its lit rally unreal my eyes have popped out of da sockets. Bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>